


shooters for cat maids

by pasupa (purplecity)



Series: renhyuck in japan [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Maids, Porn with minimal Plot, Sex in an Arcade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecity/pseuds/pasupa
Summary: As Renjun's Loving Boyfriend and Professional Conniving Bastard, Donghyuck had the perfect idea for his YouTube debut vlog.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: renhyuck in japan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178555
Comments: 25
Kudos: 135





	shooters for cat maids

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: they go to the arcade in the evening which is when (this goes for generally any game center in japan) minors are prohibited from entering. they are not fucking around children! that is all.
> 
> sorry if you find any errors my brain died halfway thru this and pls dont pay attention to details theyre just stupid and horny

As Renjun's Loving Boyfriend and Professional Conniving Bastard, Donghyuck had the perfect idea for his YouTube debut vlog. 

To gain Renjun's attention first, Donghyuck had begun the proposition with a sweet, sweet offer: a bullet train ride to Osaka, weekend at Universal Studios Japan, VIP tickets and early entry passes, two nights at a luxury hotel, any and all food and cute stuffed animals paid for by Donghyuck. 

Though Renjun was absolutely ecstatic at the idea of spending an entire weekend at USJ, a dark glint passed his gaze. His senses are exceptionally sharp whenever he's surrounded by Donghyuck's diabolical aura. 

"What's the catch?" Renjun had asked, because he knew. And Donghyuck knew he'd know. 

Donghyuck carefully explained it, enunciating every single word. _Easy and slow._ Just to make sure he can watch Renjun's reaction and block any potential incoming punches from him.

"I've decided to start a YouTube channel! I'm planning to have my debut vlog titled 'Spending a Day in Shinjuku with My Kitty Maid Boyfriend' so… I need your help. Obviously."

"No," Renjun had immediately said.

"Okay. No USJ date then."

After Renjun spent a minute burying his face in his palms and muffling his continuous groan, Donghyuck had won.

" _Fine._ "

Donghyuck pumped his fists into the air in victory, blissfully ignoring Renjun's bitter _fucking bastard_ under his breath.

  
  


  
  


  
  


"This is the literal worst."

Even in the most festive parts of Shinjuku, a maid accompanied by someone hoisting a camera in the air with a stretched wand sticks out like a sore thumb. With the light breeze making his frilled skirt and ribbons sway gently, tickling his bare thighs, ringing the bell from his collar, Renjun isn't very pleased.

"Renjun, say hi to the camera!" Donghyuck says cheerily. 

Angling the camera for a higher view of them, Donghyuck does a peace sign and sticks out the tip of his tongue. On the other hand, a grumpy Renjun sighs and glances away from the lens.

"I swear to god, Donghyuck," Renjun mumbles. His arms are held tight to his body, back hunched slightly in his embarrassment. Almost every pedestrian walking by the couple shoots a neutral look at them wandering around the plaza. "I'm gonna die. This is awful."

Donghyuck gives Renjun an aggravatingly innocent tilt of his head. "How is this any different from work?"

"These people _aren't_ here to see me in a skirt. No one asked for this," Renjun snaps, glaring at Donghyuck. 

"Uh-huh. And how many people have shyly come up to ask you which cafe you work at?"

"That's—"

There isn't much for Renjun to say to that. Donghyuck has a good point and Renjun, refusing to feed Donghyuck's smug grin, shuts himself up defeatedly. 

Donghyuck is eyeing the camera with purpose, rotating it to show off the section of Shinjuku they're currently situated in. Because of a cluster of maid cafes lining the nearby streets, Renjun isn't actually the only one dressed in a cutesy maid outfit. Other maids are handing out fliers, advertising their own workplaces with brilliant smiles, which isn't anything unusual. 

But Renjun doesn't wear a wig nor does he play himself off as a girl, _and_ he has the matching latte cat ear headband and tail sticking out from under his skirt.

This is perfect for Donghyuck's goal to gain as much attention as possible and, at the same time, a living nightmare for Renjun. 

"Babe," Donghyuck calls, almost sings, and Renjun begrudgingly responds by stepping to his side and frowning at the camera. His angry front is cute, _so_ cute that Donghyuck rests his hand on the usual spot along his waist, bringing their bodies close together. "You know why they're all staring at you?"

"Because I'm obviously a guy," Renjun grumbles.

"No, no," Donghyuck tuts, shaking his head. "It's because you're the prettiest maid they've ever seen. _Everrrr._ "

Renjun's instincts act first. He hides his face with Donghyuck's shoulder—and inadvertently smears some makeup on his jacket—and Donghyuck hears soft whimpers. 

Donghyuck laughs, tugs Renjun towards himself until their hips bump. "You guys see how cute he is when he's flustered?" Donghyuck asks the camera. Renjun's hand smacks him on the back but the most Renjun gets is a chuckle. Abashed, his face remains stuffed into Donghyuck's broad frame. "Everyone, if you ever visit Renjun's cafe and he's on shift, make sure to call him over and compliment him lots!"

"Don't encourage them," Renjun bemoans, lifting his face.

"But don't compliment him too much," adds Donghyuck with an accusatory finger pointed at the camera. "Remember that he's mine. _My_ kitty maid."

Renjun, helpless, resorts to whining. " _Stop it,_ Donghyuck." 

It's not that Renjun doesn't like what Donghyuck's saying—he _really_ does, in fact, and that's his problem. He wouldn't be so flustered if he weren't walking the streets of Shinjuku in full maid getup, either. Donghyuck pressing a feathery kiss to his flushed cheek just rubs salt into the wound.

"Just making sure they get the message."

"Whatever," Renjun mutters so low that it's barely audible. Perfectly content, Donghyuck smiles anyway.

Something in Donghyuck's peripheral sight grabs his attention. Turning his head, he sees a group of young American tourists approaching them, each of them looking notably nervous and giddy. 

"Can we… Can we take a picture?" one of them asks in broken Japanese. The rest of the group holds in their breath, blinking in awe at the close-up view of Renjun. Donghyuk glances at Renjun, a raised eyebrow asking for his opinion. 

Renjun flattens his lips, exhaling through his nose. "Why not."

Despite his reluctance, Renjun plants himself in the center of the tourist group and smiles cutely, throwing double peace signs to his face. Donghyuck is handed their bulky camera and he does a countdown out loud before snapping a couple photos. He grins the entire duration, impressed at Renjun's professionalism.

"Renjun, say _nya_!"

A row of gritted teeth is flashed at Donghyuck. Renjun curls his wrists near his chin and holds the pose, reluctant.

" _N… Nya._ "

The tourists thank the duo with great enthusiasm that drains the last bit of Renjun's energy. 

"See?" Donghyuck says. "Prettiest maid ever."

Exasperated, Renjun's shoulders deflate. "Can we please get this over with already."

"Not until I get enough content." Renjun rolls his eyes, making Donghyuck toss his arm over Renjun with a husky laugh. "Aw, baby, lighten up. How about I treat you to something? A drink? Maybe a little gift? Tokyu Hands isn't far from here."

Renjun contemplates, furrowing his brows. "Take me to the arcade. I need to vent."

Donghyuck shrugs. "Sure." 

Naturally, Donghyuck's hand has already found its way back to Renjun's waist. He takes a pause, expecting the worst, but Renjun merely averts his gaze and lets himself be escorted to their next destination. 

It surprises Donghyuck—Renjun doesn't typically enjoy being touchy like this in public. But he'd be an absolute fool to complain about it. He opts to kiss Renjun on the crown of his head, partly for the 'content' and partly to appease his grumpy kitty maid. 

(Renjun's strawberry-red face counts as a success in his book.)

  
  


  
  


  
  


Renjun was _not_ joking when he said he needed to vent.

The first hour at the arcade is dedicated to Renjun cycling through his selection of Rage Games, like the single-player racing games with the wheel and pedals or Project Diva, the most ideal button-smashing game. The mixture of anger (directed purely at Donghyuck, even if he's funding Renjun's furious gaming) and sheer embarrassment is somewhat mellowed by the exciting tunes of Project Diva. But it's still not enough.

Renjun stomps his way to the taiko game, and Donghyuck readies his camera in anticipation.

An employee comes by in the middle of Renjun's performance—a song by ONE OK ROCK on oni difficulty—and quietly, concernedly asks Donghyuck if things are 'okay'. Donghyuck, of course, offers a friendly smile and assures that everything's fine, holding his camera steady at Renjun slamming the toy bachis with all his might. 

Donghyuck has to stifle his snickers with his palm, otherwise his camera would pick them up instead of Renjun's _passionate_ drumming. Amazingly, Renjun outdoes the cacophony of the arcade, every hit to the drum sharp and resounding. He beats the poor taiko with an incredible vigor. 

No wonder the employee is watching from the side and wiping sweat from his forehead. Donghyuck wouldn't be too astonished if Renjun ends up tearing through the taiko's surface.

Eventually Renjun steps off the platform and returns to Donghyuck, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. While rubbing Renjun's shoulder, Donghyuck takes a peek at the machine's screen.

(Renjun doesn't get a full combo—he missed a lot of notes, in fact. Donghyuck knows Renjun isn't actually that good at rhythm games but he zooms in on the screen displaying Renjun's score anyway. He'll be sure to include that in the vlog.)

"Why are you so sweaty?" asks Donghyuck, as if he hadn't just witnessed Renjun trying to murder the taiko. Strands of Renjun's caramel hair stick to his forehead from sweat, so Donghyuck combs a couple of them away neatly. 

Renjun suddenly grabs Donghyuck's hand and heads to the back section of the floor. "Let's shoot some robots," he huffs, dragging the jubilant Donghyuck with him. "And get some change if you're out."

Donghyuck pats his pocket. The plentiful coins sound a pleasant jingle. "I've got plenty, babe. Don't worry."

Without another word, Donghyuck is whisked away to the bundle of shooting game booths, found in the back of the arcade under dim lighting. 

Donghyuck and Renjun are the only people anywhere near this part of the arcade. Most people who come late at night gather on the floor above them where all the pachinko machines are lined up. It's almost like they've rented out this section from how empty it is. 

Renjun is thankful for the lack of eyes to gawk at him as they splurge on the games. That sentiment is shared with Donghyuck, for reasons just a _little_ different. 

They stop in front of Renjun's favorite—one set in an apocalyptic future where massive alien robots take over Tokyo. It's probably one of the most cliche things Donghyuck's ever seen, but Renjun has a difficult time admitting that the other zombie or ghost themed games are too scary for him.

Donghyuck holds up the curtain for Renjun, who ducks and enters with a comically serious expression. As Renjun is smoothing out his skirt before he sits, Donghyuck places the camera behind their seats, checking that they both fit in the frame.

Donghyuck then slides in a couple hundred yen coins into the machine. The screen flashes TWO PLAYERS - PRESS TO START. To Donghyuck's right, Renjun does a hoot of determination.

The game begins with an intro they've both seen so many times that Donghyuck recites the lines of the tutorial, mimicking the man wearing an eyepatch and his gruff voice. Renjun seems unimpressed at first, but then he overlays the scantily dressed woman's voice with his own falsetto. Donghyuck can't help but chortle and from the corner of his eye, even in the darkness of the booth, he sees Renjun's lips curled into a small smile.

Fingers pressed to the trigger, their game goes fairly smooth—the tutorial and subsequent amateur round are a walk in the park for them. Their combos during boss fights are on point as well. Like usual, their hands lift into the air for a high-five each time a boss collapses and the cut scene plays.

The problem is the fourth boss. They've never gotten this far before and the enemies prove to be fierce. Donghyuck helplessly watches his health bar go down until a final hit shifts his half of the screen into grayscale.

"What the fuck," Donghyuck breathes, his back thudding against the seat. "I was totally hitting him! That's not fair."

Focused on the game, still very much alive, Renjun sneers. "You just suck, baby."

Donghyuck's mouth gapes at the remark, but no words come out. He's definitely upset at the comment—which he wholeheartedly believes isn't true—and he normally _would_ make a witty comeback.

Instead, though, Donghyuck's eyes travel to Renjun's figure. He notices the way in which Renjun is sitting, specifically how his legs are spread bold and wide despite the pretty skirt he has on. Renjun totally misses Donghyuck's evil smirk—and it's a shame he does, because he's not prepared for the hand slithering up his thigh.

Donghyuck feels Renjun flinching in his touch.

"The hell are you doing?" Renjun hisses. Though he wants to glare at Donghyuck, the multitude of alien robots closing in on him begs his attention. Donghyuck's hand takes advantage of this, rubbing up and down his inner thigh. " _Donghyuck._ "

Donghyuck's fingers teasingly tap on Renjun's soft skin. He inches closer—Renjun can sense his mischief and swallows his spit—until his lips almost kiss the shell of Renjun's ear. Renjun flinches again, missing a vital spot on the mini-boss he's currently fighting. 

"Reminding you to sit nice and pretty like a good maid," Donghyuck says.

"Are you—" Renjun interrupts himself by yelling when he gets hit. "When I get my hands on you, Donghyuck…" he grumbles, his teeth grinding.

Renjun's reaction is just about what Donghyuck had been anticipating. Amused, he chuckles, though he's not satisfied just yet.

As Renjun is nearing his death in-game, Donghyuck's hand sneaks its way further up his thigh, very casually sliding underneath the layers of skirts. Renjun sucks in a shaky breath. He's yet to tell him to stop and Donghyuck, brimming with naughty intent, takes note of this.

"Don't worry about me. Keep shooting," Donghyuck whispers, giving his thigh a squeeze. All Renjun can do is whine at the unfairness of it all and instinctively close his legs, caging Donghyuck's hand in.

With a deep exhale that tickles Renjun's skin, Donghyuck plants a kiss on the crook of his neck. Another kiss is harder than the last, with a wet noise of puckered lips that Renjun winces at. He's about to die. 

Unrelenting Donghyuck kisses again, then latches his teeth onto the pale skin, gnawing gently. Just as it happens and Donghyuck presses his lips tight, sucking the flushed spot, Renjun yelps. GAME OVER blinks on the screen, and Renjun's head tilts to the side.

"Donghyuck, _please_ …" Renjun whimpers, a somewhat desperate sound that excites Donghyuck in all sorts of ways. A strangled gasp comes from Renjun; Donghyuck's hand ventures deep as his plump lips are lazily left upon his neck.

"Is this for me?" Donghyuck asks, fingers fiddling with the lacey material of Renjun's panties. "You should've told me earlier, love. This makes things _so_ much better."

Renjun can barely speak. His hand does his talking for him, grabbing Donghyuck's wandering arm by the wrist and pulling him out from under his skirt. Seemingly in a hurry, he gets up from the seat, but not without saying a hushed, "Not now."

Donghyuck's mouth lifts into an eager smile. He steals a kiss on Renjun's nape just before he's led out of the booth, raising a delighted brow directly at his camera.

Once outside, Donghyuck enjoys the view of Renjun's red face and pursed lips.

"I _cannot_ believe you." Renjun stomps his leather flats, fuming. As per usual, Donghyuck giggles because he's so cute. It only darkens Renjun's unbelieving glare. "Do you realize we're in a fucking arcade?"

"An _empty_ arcade," Donghyuck unhelpfully supplies. Silence. Donghyuck reaches for Renjun's hand to twine their fingers together. Though Renjun's frown remains, he doesn't complain either. "I think you need a break from games. Let's take a picture or something. You're dolled up so nicely."

Renjun doesn't answer; he just flicks his gaze away. He can't bear to look Donghyuck in the eye, who decides to show him some mercy—for now. Donghyuck begins to walk him towards the purikura booths, humming a tune in glee.

"...Have you been working out?"

Donghyuck pauses. It's not a question he was expecting at all. His curiosity at Renjun's inquiry shows in a cock of his head, considering.

"I mean," he says. "Sort of? Actually—now that you mention it, I _have_ been going to the gym more often…" He drawls the last bit in suspicion. "Why?"

Renjun almost says something, but he catches his tongue before it spills. "No reason." The bright blush lingers across his cheeks, something that Donghyuck squints his eyes at. 

"What, do my arms feel buff or something?" 

With every passing second of silence and Renjun's reddening face, Donghyuck's toothy grin grows. "You think it's hot?" More quiet panic spreads on Renjun's poor attempt at a neutral expression. "Oh, you _really_ think it's hot, don't you?"

"I said no reason," Renjun hastily says. For a second he meets Donghyuck's gaze, exposing the utter embarrassment keeping his eyes locked wide. "Forget I asked."

Donghyuck chuckles. "If you insist."

Renjun's grip is tightening around Donghyuck's larger hand—which Renjun probably doesn't even realize—and turns his smug look into something fond. Proud, too. He'll have to remind himself to up his weekly visits to the gym later. It won't hurt to make the effort in becoming even hotter for Renjun.

The purikura booths are assembled at the opposite section of the floor, the walls and lights blindingly white. Each of them have a woman's overly edited and sparkly face plastered on its side. Donghyuck truly doesn't understand why they're so popular in Japan—not when the final product turns people into googly-eyed, smooth-skinned dolls that disturb him more than anything. But he does think it's a fun little thing to do for special occasions, and today is certainly no exception.

Again, Donghyuck clears the entrance for Renjun to step inside first. He places his camera in the corner of the counter, retracting the selfie stick into a short stand to keep it upright. The buttons are all pastel pink and baby blue, decorated in sparkles, which he grimaces at.

Right as the machine chirps to him and he picks a picture format, Renjun grabs him by the shoulders, turns him around, and kisses him. Rough and messy. Donghyuck's jacket teasingly slips down his shoulders, though not completely. Renjun's lips part, pushing his tongue into Donghyuck's mouth without much buildup. Renjun's reckless initiation makes Donghyuck hum contentedly into the kiss.

Donghyuck holds Renjun by the waist, yanks his delicate figure towards himself in one possessive move. Renjun moans against Donghyuck's mouth.

When they take a break to breathe, Donghyuck admires the hot, needy lust painted all over Renjun's face and his swollen lips. 

"Slow down, baby. What's all this about?" Donghyuck asks, smug as ever. 

Renjun barely focuses on the question—his hands travel down to Donghyuck's belt, trying to find the buckle but failing in his impatience. "I'm _hard,_ you prick," he huffs. His tongue hangs out, gliding over his bottom lip. His next words come out as a whine: "C'mon, Hyuck. Touch me."

"That's not a very polite way to ask," Donghyuck says with a scolding click of his tongue. He assists Renjun's sloppy hands in undoing his belt, leaving the rest to Renjun's verdict, and inhales slowly. "Hm, Renjun? Wanna say 'please' this time?" 

_Zip._ Renjun pulls Donghyuck's fly down and kisses his chin while he's at it. A sweetener for his rather impudent request. Donghyuck _loves_ the way Renjun loses his composure when he's horny and on edge like this. 

"Quit stalling," Renjun complains, sliding his hand under Donghyuck's boxers. His hands are warm, earnest, a welcome sensation on Donghyuck's stiffening bulge. Donghyuck's choked groan thrills Renjun. "Otherwise I won't jerk you off."

Well, shit. "Alright, alright," Donghyuck concedes in a breathy whisper, hardly able to hold himself back either.

He searches Renjun's skirt, his thighs, then his round ass. Donghyuck's breath hitches—he had already forgotten about Renjun's panties and the fact that they barely cover his ass at all. He gives a harsh squeeze, digging his nails into the wonderfully plump flesh.

Renjun's groans are hot and damp against Donghyuck's neck, where he leaves a flurry of kisses along its broad shape. Palming the cock that begs to escape the confines of Donghyuck's boxers brings a louder moan to Renjun's ears. He hisses.

" _Be quiet._ " 

Rather than replying, Donghyuck props up Renjun's leg by its underthigh, letting his knee rest against the counter. He tugs the rim of his sheer black stocking and rolls it down, for no other reason than to feel the entirety of Renjun's model-worthy leg.

"You too, darling."

"Oh, fuck _off._ "

Renjun growls at Donghyuck. It's something uncharacteristic of him and _very_ arousing, Donghyuck finds out, his cock reactively twitching.

Having a firm grip on Donghyuck's erection, Renjun starts pumping his hand. Instantly he earns a low grunt from Donghyuck, who returns the deed by sneaking under the lace panties. Renjun muffles his pleased whimper with Donghyuck's trembling lips, tongue already spurring forward, ambitious. Now Donghyuck can't groan out loud either, even if Renjun's rapid stroking of his cock makes it impossible to stifle his lewd exclamations. 

"Shit, Junnie," Donghyuck rasps, shifting his lips to Renjun's neck, down to his collarbones. Renjun's handjob is, as always, so fucking good—he'll be close to his climax at this rate. That won't do. " _Fuck._ I can't wait either. C'mon, baby. Get on the counter."

Renjun does a lazy, almost slurred giggle at his demands. "Not so cocky anymore, are you? You just can't fucking wait to rail me, huh?"

The edge of Donghyuck's lips twitches into a pearly-white smirk. Running his tongue over his teeth, Donghyuck's voice drops an octave. Dangerous. _So_ fucking seductive that Renjun shudders and almost creams himself on the spot. 

"You're right. So get on the fucking counter and stick your pretty little ass out for me."

What else is Renjun, horny and just as impatient, supposed to do? He obediently shuffles towards the counter, Donghyuck eyeing him carefully—then Donghyuck's hand abruptly presses on Renjun's back and pushes his torso down, stomach laid flat atop the control panel. Renjun gasps, but by god does he enjoy the show of force. 

The machine's cheery voice instructs them to pose for their next picture. Though Renjun tries to peer over his shoulder to see what Donghyuck's doing, the limited space and his skirt—which Donghyuck is recklessly shoving out of the way—blocks the view.

Renjun covers his mouth. Oh god. Donghyuck is pulling down his panties, pressing the pad of his thumb to his entrance.

"Your legs are shaking, babe," Donghyuck points out with a condescending laugh. He pauses, rummages through his pockets. "Just a second."

Renjun pauses too. "Wait… Don't tell me you—"

There's no need for him to finish his thought; Renjun hears the sound of a plastic cap clicking open.

"You brought lube with you _again?_ "

"I always have some on me," Donghyuck says, totally casual. "Oh, but only when I go out with you, of course."

"You're so..." Renjun sighs. "I shouldn't be surprised anymore," he grumbles to himself. Donghyuck cackles, lathering his fingers in a thin sheet of lube. One pushes in—Renjun winces, bites on his tongue. It's colder than he thought it'd be.

"Hmm." Not even a couple seconds later, Donghyuck drills a second finger in, gliding over Renjun's ridges with practiced ease. "Why do I feel like you're getting looser each time we do this?"

"Shut up." Even Renjun's used to this. Granted, he's horny as fuck and his body is _begging_ for Donghyuck's cock, but he can at least spit back. "I swear I'm gonna turn _you_ into one loose leaky hole if you keep mentioning that."

"Well, you already know I'm open to anything if it's with you," Donghyuck returns, sweet and innocent as another finger squirms past the current two. His opposite hand occupies itself by cupping Renjun's ass cheek, admiring his curvy shape—and gives it a loud smack.

In an instant Renjun yelps, then flicks his head around incredulously. A wide blush—of both anger and, god forgive him, arousal at Donghyuck's crude gesture—is spread over his face. 

"Holy _shit_ you're crazy— Someone's going to fucking hear us, Donghyuck!" Renjun whisper-yells.

Donghyuck merely smiles, satisfied with himself. The grainy, red mark of his slap looks like a pretty flower blossoming on Renjun's equally pretty ass. 

"Not crazy." Donghyuck leans over to plant a kiss on the back of Renjun's head, nose stuffed in his beige hair. "Just horny."

Renjun groans, irritated, which morphs into a helpless moan as Donghyuck's fingers work their way through him vigorously. Renjun's elbows go lax, refusing to prop himself up so he ends up splayed on top of the control panel and, oh, he just pressed a button. The jarring camera shutter echoes in his ears.

_Get ready to pose for your next photo! Make it cute and dazzling!_

Renjun gnaws on his bottom lip, whining, Donghyuck's fingers digging deep and just _barely_ missing his sweet spot. His head spins like he's about to lose his mind. It desperately wants to be slammed into and there's only really one thing that does the trick for him.

"Hurry _up,_ Donghyuck." 

Renjun is standing on his toes, increasingly unstable. He pales at Donghyuck's evil laugh but, thank goodness, the wet fingers slip out of him and hands framing his hips bring him to Donghyuck's crotch. Jesus. He's so fucking hard and huge and— _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. I need that thing in me now._

"Jeez, love, relax. I'm not going anywhere," Donghyuck says airily. He plucks a little package from his pocket and rips the wrapping apart. "Let me get this on first."

Renjun rolls his eyes. "Didn't realize you had the decency to bring a condom too," he remarks, tone cynical.

Donghyuck scoffs. The rubber, stretched, makes a sharp snap that Renjun recoils at. "You should be glad it's not a butt plug." There's silence as Donghyuck fits the condom over himself. "Unless that's what you'd prefer?"

" _No._ " Renjun wants to slam his forehead on the flashing buttons. "Just—"

"Shush, angel. I know. You just want my cock," Donghyuck says, annoyingly delighted. Angling his tip, he readjusts his stance, one hand pulling Renjun's cheeks apart for a better view. His cock is _right there_ , hard and heavy and ready—and that's where he stops. "Actually, I think I wanna hear you say it yourself."

 _Click. So cute! Now change up your pose for the next one!_

Renjun whines like he's having a temper tantrum. His hips sway back and forth and Donghyuck feels it happen against his bulge, a sly grin forming on his face.

"Stop messing around."

"I'm serious," Donghyuck says. Without the intention of actually entering, he presses his tip harder. Renjun stomps his foot to rebalance himself, grumbling, something that Donghyuck laughs at. "I like it when you talk dirty. About me especially."

Renjun mutters something incoherent under his breath. "I… I want your cock in me."

Donghyuck waits a moment. "And?"

This time Renjun curses, both because Donghyuck is irritating as fuck and he _really_ needs that cock inside him already. "And—god, I don't know—I want you to fuck me senseless? And yes, I think it's really fucking hot that you've been working out and getting buff and—"

That seems to work for Donghyuck. Renjun's cut off by Donghyuck's size suddenly forcing its way into his hole. His prep couldn't have thoroughly primed him for this—it never does, to be honest. And that's the best part of this: the way Donghyuck's fat cock always feels larger than the last time and fills him up _so_ goddamn well.

Donghyuck doesn't waste his time. Pulling out, slow and easy, he halts a second before thrusting back in, deep enough for his lower half to wham into Renjun's ass. It's not as amazing as it would be raw, but nevertheless Donghyuck growls at the sensation, his hand pinning Renjun's arched back down.

Renjun's moan is high-pitched and fragmented into little gasps at the sudden insertion. 

_Click. Great! This'll be the last picture! Do a different pose!_

"D— Donghyuck, _fuck_ — You're so big."

Donghyuck sharply inhales; Renjun's so fucking tight and throbbing around him. 

"I know my cock's incredible and everything but you really do need to keep it down, babe."

Hovering above him, Donghyuck's hand stretches to Renjun's lips, hips still pressed flush to Renjun's ass. He taps on his lips, a quiet ask for entry, and it's given to him easily. Two fingers dip into his mouth, resting on his warm tongue. Donghyuck smiles, eager. 

"There we go," Donghyuck purrs. "Such a good little maid for me."

Just like that, he's picking up speed and power with his thrusts, ramming his cock into Renjun for one (long-awaited?) good, scandalous fuck. Renjun gasps, wordless, each time Donghyuck grunts and drives his cock in deep enough to hit his sweet spot. Renjun's tongue swirls around the fingers muffling his lewd cries, then his lips close in, locking Donghyuck in place. 

" _Shit,_ " Donghyuck hisses. Renjun's sucking on his fingers like they're a second cock, like he's been craving to be mouth-fucked. God that's fucking sexy. Donghyuck's libido goes crazy at Renjun's tonguework and fuels his merciless thrusts. Renjun's choked _ah_ 's and _more_ 's are the cherry on top. 

Somehow Renjun trying to keep himself quiet—and drilling his cock into him, just to see if and how he breaks—makes the experience all the more ecstatic. Donghyuck only realizes this now, during their second time shamelessly fucking in public, but he couldn't get enough of this. He didn't even think Renjun would be into this sort of thing.

 _I am so fucking lucky that this is my boyfriend,_ Donghyuck muses, licking at the gratified smile on his lips. His hips practically move on their own as they hungrily plunge his cock into the deepest parts of Renjun. 

"So good," Renjun moans, slurred by the presence of Donghyuck's fingers in his mouth. "L-Love your cock in me, Hyuck."

"Junnie, baby. My little doll. My sweetest," Donghyuck responds in a groan of his own, delirious on the rush of pleasure. "You're the only place it wants to be in."

Renjun doesn't say anything to that. He whines, one hand roaming behind himself—Donghyuck looks at him for a moment, sweat beading down his temples, and grabs his wrist to pull his arm. The force throws Renjun's head back, tilting him laterally. Donghyuck manages a greedy chomp on his craned neck.

"Gonna— Gonna come," Renjun babbles. "Harder, Hyuck, more. _More._ "

His fingers latch themselves to Donghyuck, wanting a steady hold. So Donghyuck readjusts; they're interlocking their fingers now, the grip somewhat slippery from a mixture of sweat. Panting, Renjun keeps asking for more like his life depends on it, and it's so incredibly needy that Donghyuck's cheeks lift.

"You're not supposed to be ordering me around," Donghyuck jokes, voice husky, tongue tracing the line of Renjun's neck. Regardless, the more Renjun wants, the more he gets. "But you're just so cute. So pretty and tight just for me— _fuck,_ Junnie, you feel so fucking good."

"Only for you," Renjun agrees, breathless, and Donghyuck's teeth longingly sink their way into his skin again.

Donghyuck pumps his cock in Renjun's body, harder and faster as was requested. Renjun's moans are louder by the second, the fear of getting caught long forgotten, overridden by the commanding shape of Donghyuck's cock. It's a much too familiar sensation: Renjun who loses his words completely, gladly gives and entrusts his whole body to Donghyuck—and Donghyuck who takes, but not without making sure he's loved every part of Renjun.

"Fuck," Donghyuck murmurs. A powerful urge to grasp Renjun makes him dizzy; he lays his stomach flat on Renjun's back, arms enclosing his dainty torso like Renjun's all he ever wanted. And he really is. "Come with me, baby. Together."

Renjun claws at the muscular forearms pressed stiffly to his chest. "'m so close, Hyuck," he gasps, turning his head to the side with his mouth ajar. 

"I know," says Donghyuck, eyes half-lidded and taking in Renjun's fucked out expression, red and melting in pleasure. Pretty. "Me too, Renjun."

Donghyuck's breaths are choppy at the depth his cock is reaching—each time he feels the resistance, slams into where he knows Renjun likes it most, he moans right into Renjun's mouth, eventually muffling them both with a ravenous kiss. 

Renjun breathes a couple sweet words for Donghyuck, though they're all rendered unintelligible by his hasty whimpering. He bites on Donghyuck's lower lip. Donghyuck hears a soft and desperate _please_ coming from him.

"Shit, Renjun—"

Donghyuck's hips stutter to an abrupt stop with one final thrust, slapping against Renjun's ass so hard that Renjun's legs tremble in its wake. Donghyuck clenches his arms around Renjun tight as he comes. 

Even though all his come pools within the condom, Donghyuck's hips act on raw instinct, making an effort to burrow his cock as far in as possible. Renjun's body shifts upward from the weight of Donghyuck pushing forward. His moan rises in pitch in direct response to Donghyuck's cock claiming him all for himself.

Renjun cries Donghyuck's name as he comes, barely pronouncing it right. To his dismay, his erection rising to his belly means his come is jetting onto his skirt's fabric (which is technically, regrettably, his work uniform too). Well. It's a sacrifice he's willing to take if it means he's not coming on the booth itself. 

He can barely bring himself to care, anyway—not when Donghyuck is murmuring his name and all sorts of lovey-dovey nicknames that always sound a hundred times hotter when he's in the middle of orgasming. 

_Click. That's the last picture! It's time to look over the final shots. When you're satisfied, press the button to confirm and print your images. Come back soon to take some more lovely pictures!_

Utterly dazed, Renjun tries to prop his upper body up. His palm perfectly clash-lands onto one of the buttons on the control panel.

"Oh my fucking _god,_ " Renjun mutters, still in the process of recovering from his own orgasm.

Donghyuck, huffing, plants a kiss on Renjun's neck. "What?" he asks, his voice suddenly gentle. Quite the contrast to his cock resting deep in Renjun's ass, almost like it aims to stay there, snug and warm. 

But Renjun refuses to have it that way. He slowly fixes his posture, standing upright, and lightly shoves Donghyuck by his chest. His little glare is unsurprisingly cute and Donghyuck does a brief chuckle through his nose, pulling his cock out of Renjun. 

As soon as he does, Renjun winces, having to halt in his tracks and take a deep, shameful breath. Donghyuck watches in curiosity at Renjun quickly squashing the frills of his skirt and stepping outside. He nearly trips himself on the way there. Donghyuck discreetly snickers at the one stocking that Renjun had neglected to pull back up.

Renjun stomps back inside the booth moments later, his face absolutely flushed in more than just the post-fuck heat.

" _Donghyuck,_ " Renjun angrily whispers, waving around the freshly printed purikura photos depicting certain images of them.

Donghyuck finds that hilarious. "Let me see," he says while laughing. Somewhat hesitant, Renjun slaps them onto Donghyuck's offered palm. He shuffles through the strips, surveying each picture with a lingering smirk. "Shit, this is great."

" _Is it,_ Donghyuck?" Renjun spits, glaring at Donghyuck as hard as he can. "You realize these pictures might be saved in the fucking purikura system now?"

Donghyuck shrugs, nonchalant. 

"I can keep these, right?"

Renjun's brows contort at the very idea of that. "...Why?"

"To jack off to them later?" Donghyuck says, returning the look of disbelief. "Why else would I want them?"

"You…" Renjun has to shut his eyes and count a few numbers. "You are insufferable. I _really_ don't know why I'm still in love with you."

"Aww, babe," Donghyuck coos, tossing his arms over Renjun's shoulders into a clingy back hug. Their bodies oscillate in a calm rhythm, Donghyuck peppering Renjun in tender pecks. "I love you too. Love you so so much."

Renjun's quiet. "Shut up," he faintly mumbles, pretending he's not resting his hands on each of Donghyuck's arms. Donghyuck likes this. His chin sits on Renjun's shoulder. "I need reparations from you. For making me go through this."

"'Course. Anything for you." Donghyuck tilts his head towards Renjun, who reaches his hand over to ruffle his dark locks. "Junnie, you're the best. The prettiest and sexiest ever."

With a deep sigh, Renjun glances sideways, tugging Donghyuck's head towards him for a chaste kiss. 

"I know, baby. So are you." A pause. "Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck sounds drowsy. "Mhm?"

"I hope you've been brushing up on your claw machine skills."

  
  


  
  


(It takes half an hour and most of his wallet for Donghyuck to finally manage to win a large Tuxedo Sam plush for Renjun.)

  
  


  
  


  
  


**donghyuck** 8:47AM  
_RENJUN OMG_

 **donghyuck** 8:47AM  
_BABEEEE_

 **donghyuck** 8:47AM  
_WAKE UP!!!!!_

 **donghyuck** 8:48AM  
_am i gonna need to break  
into ur place and physically  
wake u up or what_

  
**renjun** 8:48AM  
_jesus i'm UP_  


  
**renjun** 8:48AM  
_what do you want_  


  
  


**donghyuck** 8:49AM  
_ur not gonna believe this_

 **donghyuck** 8:49AM  
_my vlog got half a  
million views overnight_

 **donghyuck** 8:50AM  
_HALF A MILLION!!! 500K!!!_

 **donghyuck** 8:50AM  
_THIS IS INSANE_

  
**renjun** 8:50AM  
_half. a million._  


  
**renjun** 8:51AM  
_i_  


  
**renjun** 8:51AM  
_am going back to sleep_  


  
  


**donghyuck** 8:52AM  
_my audience loves u babe_

 **donghyuck** 8:52AM  
😘🥰

 **donghyuck** 8:52AM  
_next vid is gonna be  
our usj date btw_

 **donghyuck** 8:52AM  
_"getting on every ride  
in usj & kissing for the  
picture challenge"_

 **donghyuck** 8:53AM  
_i can already taste  
my youtube fame_ 🥺

 **donghyuck** 8:53AM  
_what do u think??_

  
**renjun** 8:55AM  
_..._  


  
**renjun** 8:56AM  
_you better fucking put on  
some chapstick that day_  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpIecity) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/pasupa)


End file.
